As I Lay Dying
by ThatRandomHunter
Summary: Near-death experiences are kind of in the job description of being a demigod. Outside of the barrier of camp half-blood, no demigod was actually safe. That's why I started getting worried when my boyfriend, Percy Jackson was still not back from visiting his mother. Percabeth angst! Oneshot.


**I apologize for any feels this story may cause. I don't own anything. Just a warning, this story is a bit dark.  
**

Near-death experiences are kind of in the job description of being a demigod. Outside of the barrier of camp half-blood, no demigod was actually safe. That's why I started getting worried when my boyfriend, Percy Jackson was still not back from visiting his mother.

"He was supposed to be here three days ago." I told one of my half sisters.

"Maybe he's just staying with his mom a bit longer." She suggested.

"No... He would've sent an Iris-message if that was the case. Something's wrong. Ugh! I wish I would've gone with him!" I growled. I had not been able to go with him because Chiron told me I was needed at camp, but so far I hadn't really done much. I just had this feeling in my gut that Percy was in trouble.

***break line***

"Please, Chiron. I have to go find him!" I begged the centaur.

"If I let you go, I would be sending another demigod out by their self, and if you're right and Mr. Jackson is in danger, then I can't afford to do that."

"Sir, please. I can do this by myself."

"Annabeth, no." Chiron said, his tone declaring it was the end of the conversation. I wasn't going to let something like not getting permission stop me from getting to Percy.

***break line***

I packed a small bag with everything I needed: clothes, my phone, nectar and ambrosia, a pouch of drachmas and a wallet with at least five hundred dollars in cash and my credit card, and my invisibility cap. I wore one of my orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirts which the sleeves had been cut off with a black cami under and faded light blue denim shorts. I wore my hair in a side fishtail braid and my camp necklace. I glanced at my wrist, where I wore a leather braided bracelet that said my name with a heart. It had been an anniversary gift. From Percy. I snuck quietly around the cabins and towards the side exit, avoiding the giant dragon that protected our barrier. Behind me , I heard a noise and flattened myself against the nearest building, waiting until the harpy passed me and was out of sight. Luckily, I didn't encounter any more harpies before making it out of camp. I trekked deep in the woods until I reached my destination. A hidden shack about a mile outside of camp. I opened the door to the shack where I found our hidden SUV. I took my keys out of my pocket, got into the drivers seat and started the car. I had finally gotten around to getting my license between my hectic schedule of fighting monsters and rebuilding Olympus. I pulled out and drove until I reached the road. Then, I set a course for Manhattan.

***break line***

I knocked on the apartment door. "Mrs. Jackson?" I called. It had been about a 6 hour drive including gas stops. When I got there, it was about 4 a.m., so I slept in my car for about six hours. The door opened after about a minute.

"Annabeth?" Mrs. Jackson asked. "Aren't you supposed to be at camp?" I nodded. She pulled me into a surprise embrace. "It's good to see you." She said.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. J. Is Percy still here?" I questioned.

"No, he left about four days ago, why?" She asked, looking concerned.

"Percy never came back to camp."

"Come in." She said, stepping aside. Mrs. Jackson brought over some tea and blue cookies.

"Thank you." I told her. She nodded.

"When Percy left, I took him to the airport, we said goodbyes and then he went off to security, and that was the last time I saw him." Sally informed Annabeth.

"Maybe I should go to the airport and see if he's there. Maybe there was a monster that captured him there? It's unlikely, but it's a start." I said.

"I think that's a good idea, but first, you can sleep for awhile and take a shower, you must've driven all night, you look like you're about to pass out." Mrs. Jackson said with her concerned-motherly voice.

"Thank you so much." I responded gratefully and she told me I could go sleep in Percy's room, and that she'd wake me up in a couple of hours. I thanked her again and walked sleepily over to Percy's room. I took off my shoes and changed my shorts. Then, I climbed into Percy's bed and snuggled up. His sheets smelled like him, reminding me of how much I missed him.

***break line***

Another "awesome" thing about being a demigod is that one can not simply enjoy a dream. I dreamt of a small room. It's interior was gray and dark. It was silent until a voice spoke.

"Tell us how to get through the barrier."

"Why on Earth would I do that?" My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice.

"Because we will spare your life." The voice argued.

"You're not going to get her. I'd rather die before you even come within ten thousand miles of Annabeth." Percy growled. Whoever the voice belonged to flipped the table and then slammed the door. The view changed so I could see Percy. He seemed mostly unharmed except for a few scratches and some dry blood on his face. He cursed.

"Dear Gods, Annabeth." He was in a room just like the other, with only a door that looked heavily guarded. He was only in his boxers, whoever trapped him must've known about Riptide. He kicked the wall in frustration and fell backwards from the impact, slamming his back into the wall behind him. He didn't even dent the wall. He slid down until he was sitting on the ground and rested his head against the wall. He said something else, but this time it was only one word- Annabeth.

***break line***

"Annabeth?" Percy's mom said so I would wake up. She handed me a sandwich.

"I had a dream." I told her. "As of right now, Percy's fine, but he's trapped." Sally nodded.

"Why don't you take a quick shower and change your clothes before you go. I finished my sandwich and then went to take a shower in Percy's bathroom. When I got out, I put on my favorite shirt, Percy's jersey from the end of summer games. It was the same orange as my camp shirt but it looked like an NFL jersey. The front said CHB on it and the back said JACKSON with a trident where the number would be. I was pretty sure the mist would make it appear as a number to mortals. Before I left, Mrs. Jackson noticed my shirt and smiled. "You know, he didn't stop talking about you when he was here. You make him so happy... I'm really glad that you two found each other." She told to me. I smiled. "Here." She said, handing me a shirt and shorts of Percy's. "for when you find him, I assume he's going to need it."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. J. We'll send an Iris-message when we're safe." She hugged me.

"Next time Percy comes to visit, feel free to come with!" She said as I walked out the door and down to my car.

***break line***

When I got to the airport, I realized that I would never get past security with my knife. I drove around the parking lot a few times until I spotted a side entrance. When I got in the door, I was greeted with four Empousai.

"Annabeth Chase. We've been waiting for you." The one in the front said. I drew my knife and began to attack. There was only one problem. I was outnumbered four to one. I resisted as much as possible, and then I blacked out.

I grunted as I was thrown into one of the gray rooms.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed. I ran over to him and jumped as he caught me and twirled me around.

"I was hoping you wouldn't come. They want to hurt you..."

"I know. I heard." I told him.

"Dream?" He asked. I nodded. "Yet you still came. Gods, Annabeth, are you on a suicide mission?!" I giggled.

"What are you laughing about, wise girl?" He asked.

"Hehe... Your hair looks funny." I said and touched it.

"Holy Hades I missed you." He whispered, attacking my lips with his, igniting a fire within me. When we finally broke the kiss, I responded "I missed you too." And smiled. He sat back down with his back against the wall, and I sat next to him. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. He played with my blonde tresses absentmindedly.

"Beth?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know what they're doing. I don't know why we're here. But I'm glad you're here." He said. I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his lightly. "I love you." He murmured.

"I love you too." I said, kissing him again, but this time with more passion. The door started to slide open. Percy stood up and helped me up. We stood, waiting for the door to slide completely open, his arm around my waist and my arm around his torso.

"Ahhh, so this is why you didn't want us to find her, Perseus." The Empousa said in a menacing voice. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Alihna. And you two are here to pay for killing so many of my daughters. She snarled. Two other Empousai came and tied us up, bringing us to the gray room I saw in my dream. They tied both of us to chairs on opposite sides of the room. Alihna drew her knife and turned to face Percy. "Now you will know something similar to the pain I felt when you stabbed the life out of my daughters." She told Percy and dragged the knife over my left leg. I let out a shrill shriek. "NO!" Percy yelled and thrashed in his chair. She continued to drag the knife slowly across as many places she could think of. My arms, my stomach, my back. My body was on fire, and my screams echoed in the room. Then, I blacked out again.

***break line***

I woke up in the passenger seat of the car, leaned back so I was laying down. Percy was driving.

"Annabeth! I used all the ambrosia and nectar I could but it wasn't enough... You're still bleeding... Everywhere." He told me. Tears streamed down my face. "Baby you just have to hold on, just hold on a little bit longer. Please." He said, his voice cracking from holding back tears. I tried so hard to hold on. I coughed and as soon as I moved the flames from all of the gashes began burning again.

"Per...cy..." I heaved. "It...bur..." I inhaled sharply "...ns..."

"I know, baby just a little bit longer, stay focused. You have to stay with me." We pulled up to Camp about five minutes later. He grabbed my bag and then opened the passenger seat door. He gently picked me up, carrying me bridal style as I gasped in pain, silently sobbing.

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! " Percy yelled at the top of his lungs and as soon as we crossed the barrier people rushed over to help. Percy carried me all the way to the infirmary, tears falling from his eyes.

He set me down in one of the beds and helped clean the wounds. As soon as I was on the bed, my world once again, went black.

***break line***

I blinked my eyes open, and for a moment, I didn't remember anything. I felt someone squeeze my hand and I turned my head to see gorgeous blue eyes staring at me. Then, I remembered. I began to cry. Percy kissed away all of the tears.

"Shhh...shh... It's all over, Annabeth. It's going to be alright." He murmured. I looked down at my body. "Percy... I'm going to have these scars..." I said, sobbing again.

"Annabeth, you're beautiful. You've always been beautiful and you always will be. The scars won't matter." Percy whispered and started kissing away my tears again. I realized that I had been moved to the room for emergencies in the big house, so I had the bigger bed. Percy carefully climbed in next to me, putting his arm around me and stroking my hair. I set my head on his chest, flinching at the wave of pain jolting through my body.

"I'm never going to let anything hurt you ever again. I love you so much, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear and kissed my head, and then, I fell asleep...enjoying my dreams for once.

* * * * * *Percy's Point of view* * * * * *

"So she's going to be okay?" I asked Chiron.

"In a couple of days, with some nectar and ambrosia." He replied. "I told her not to go." He added.

"She saved me. She gave me the strength I needed to save both of us. Chiron... I love that girl like crazy."

"I know you do, and I know she feels the same. You two are by far the strongest people in this came, going through what you do." He responded.

"We'd be nothing without each other." I sighed, tracing my thumb over her hand. "Nothing."


End file.
